psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
HoNOS
The Health of the Nation Outcome Scales (HoNOS) is the most widely used routine clinical outcome measure used by English mental health services. It is a 12 items questionaire measuring behaviour, impairment, symptoms and social functioning of people with severe mental illness. Apart from HoNOS itself which is suitable for working age adults other questionaires have been developed for different groups: *HoNOS65plus (Older adults) *HoNOSCA (Children and Adolescents) *HoNOS-secure *HoNOS-LD (Learning Disabilities) *HoNOS-ABI (Acquired Brain Injury) See also CORE References *Audin, K., Margison, F., Mellor-Clark, J., and Barkham, M. (2001). Value of HoNOS in assessing patient change in NHS psychotherapy and psychological treatment services. British Journal of Psychiatry, 178, 561-566. *Leach, C., Lucock, M., Barkham, M., Noble, R., Clarke, L., & Iveson, S. (2005). Assessing risk and emotional disturbance using the CORE-OM & HoNOS outcome measures. Psychiatric Bulletin, 29, 419-422. *Allan S & McGonagle I (1997) A comparison of HoNOS with the Social Behaviour Schedule in three settings. Journal of Mental Health 6(2): 117-124 *Amin S, Singh,SP, Croudace T, Medley I & Harrison G (1999) Evaluating the Health of the Nation Outcome Scales. Reliability and validity in a three-year follow-up of first-onset psychosis. British Journal of Psychiatry May: 399-403 *Ashaye O, Adebisi A, Newman E & Dhadphale M (1998) Resettlement and the Health of the Nation Outcome Scales (HoNOS) in the elderly. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry 13(8): 568-570 *Ashaye O, Mathew G & Dhadphale M (1997) A comparison of older longstay psychiatric and learning disabilities inpatients using the Health of the Nation Outcome Scales. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry 12(5): 548-552 *Ashaye O, Mathew G & Rigby E (1998) HoNOS in long-stay patients with learning disabilities. Psychiatric Bulletin 22(5): 306-308 *Bebbington P, Brugha T, Hill T, Marsden L Window S (1999) Validation of the Health of the Nation Outcome Scales.British Journal of Psychiatry, 174: 389-394 *Boot B, Hall W & Andrews G. (1997) Disability, outcome and case-mix in acute psychiatric in-patient units. British Journal of Psychiatry,171: 242-246. *Brooker C, Molyneux P, Deverill M & Repper J (1997) An audit of costs and outcome using HoNOS-3 in a rehabilitation team: A pilot study. Journal of Mental Health6(5): 491-502 *Chaplin R & Perkins R (1999) HoNOS: A cautionary tale of their use in rehabilitation. Psychiatric Bulletin 23(1): 20-21 *Culiford L, Goff-Beardsley S & Atkinson T (1999) Usefulness of HoNOS. Psychiatric Bulletin 23(9): 571 *Ecob, R., Croudace, T.J., White, I.R., Evans, J.E., Harrison, G.L., Sharp, D. & Jones, P.B. (2004) Multilevel investigation of variation in HoNOS ratings by mental health professionals: a naturalistic study of consecutive referrals. International Journal Methods Psychiatry Research, 13 (3): 152-64. *Goldney RD, Fisher LJ & Walmsley SH (1998) The Health of the Nation Outcome Scales in psychiatric hospitalisation: A multi-centre study examining outcome and prediction of length of stay. Australian & New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry 32(2): 199-205 *Issakidis C & Teesson M (1999) Measurement of need for care: A trial of the Camberwell Assessment of need and the Health of the Nation Outcome Scales. Australian & New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry 33(5): 754-759 *James, M & Kehoe R (1999) Using the Health of the Nation Outcome Scales in clinical practice. Psychiatric Bulletin 23(9): 536-538 *Macdonald AJD. (1999) HoNOS 65+ glossary.British Journal of Psychiatry. August 175: 192. *McClelland R, Trimble P, Fox ML, Stevenson MR & Bell B. (2000) Validation of an outcome scale for use in adult psychiatric practice. Quality in Health Care. June 9(2): 98-105. *Milne, D., Reichelt, K., and Wood, E. (2001) Implementing HoNOS. Clinical Psychology and Psychotherapy, 8, 106-116 *Orrell M, Yard P, Handysides J & Schapira R (1999) Validity and reliability of the Health of the Nation Outcome Scales in psychiatric patients in the community. British Journal of Psychiatry May 174: 409-412 *Sharma VK, Wilkinson G & Fear S. (1999) Health of the Nation Outcome Scales: a case study in general psychiatry. British Journal of Psychiatry. May 174: 395-398. *Slade M, Beck A, Bindman J, Thornicroft G & Wright S (1999) Routine clinical outcome measures for patients with severe mental illness: CANAS and HoNOS. British Journal of Psychiatry May 174: 404-408 *Taylor JR & Wilkinson G (1997) HoNOS vs opinion in a shifted out-patient clinic. Psychiatric Bulletin 21(8): 483-485 *Trauer T (1999) The subscale structure of the Health of the Nation Outcome Scales (HoNOS). Journal of Mental Health 8(5): 499-509 *Trauer T, Callaly P, Hantz P, Little J, Shields R & Smith J (1999) Health of the Nation Outcome Scales. Results of the Victorian field trial. British Journal of Psychiatry May174:8 *Trauer T, Callaly T & Hantz P. (1999) The measurement of improvement during hospitalisation for acute psychiatric illness. Australian & New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry. 33(3): 379-384. *Wing JK, Curtis RH & Beevor A (1999) Health of the Nation Outcome Scales ( HoNOS): Glossary for HoNOS score sheet. British Journal of Psychiatry May 174: 432-434. *Wing, JK, Curtis RH & Beevor AS (1996) HoNOS: Health of the Nation Outcome Scales: Report on Research and Development July 1993-December 1995. Royal College of Psychiatrists: London *Yates P, Garralda & Higginson I (1999) Paddington Complexity Scale and Health of the Nation Outcome Scales for Children and Adolescents. The British Journal of Psychiatry May 174: 413-416 External links *Royal College of Psychiatrists site Category:HoNOS Category:Clinical outcome assessment